Mew Monsuno
by MewBlack3
Summary: Read to find out. I can't explain the story very well in summary.


**Mew Monsuno**

In the dry, hot desert I've walked for months. I'd hope I would find a town somewhere. My friends were capture by people in white Ryou, Keiichiro, and even the aliens were also capture. I otherwise escape. My parents died in a car crash two months ago before all of this happen, I've been in the run for five months. I came across old ruin I heard something calling me like it was mew aqua calling me. I went in and found a small blue capsule I pick it up and an it started to glow and blue beam of light went straight off into the sky. Other people saw the blue light run to it. There was something in it a wildcat I named it Aqua since it called to me like mew aqua did to me once. My cat senses pick on a sound of can it was black I knew it was them so I run as fast I can.

"Lock Launch!" a boy said.

Then all of sudden a polar bear with blue crystals on it came out of the small, blue capsule the same one like mine. A group of teens come running to me.

The girl in the group asks me "Hey you alright!?" I nod to answer the question. I was starting to get tired I fell to my knees the girl asks me worry "You okay?!"

I saw a chimera running towards us I got up and run and took out my pedant and shout out "Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!"

I transform on my mew form right in front of everyone I didn't care if these people know my secret I fought the chimera and destroy it the people in white start to run back to van and drove away I passed out turn back to my human form. A boy catches me and picks me up then the group of teens took me to their hideout.

One Hour Later

I was starting to wake the boy who carried me here was sleeping against the wall. The boy who took me here has black hair and blue eyes. He must have let me sleep in his bed I sat up the boy with white hair came in with bandages and saw me.

"Guys she's awake!" the boy with white hair shouts.

The other three teens came running in and the boy sleeping against wall woke and saw me.

The boy with glasses asks me "Who and what are you? Why is STORM after you?!"

I took a deep breath and start explaining "My name is Ichigo Momomiya….. I'm a mew. Those people who you call STORM I don't know why but I do know that they kidnap my friends and yes my friends too are mew mews. I remember my parents told me if something like this ever happen I would run and look for a boy name Chase Suno. Also I notice that you have the same capsule like me"

I took out the capsule and hand it to the boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"Where did you get?" he ask me.

"In some old ruins I heard something call my name and found the capsule, pick it up, and all of sudden a beam of blue light shot up in the sky. It reminded me of the time when mew aqua a type of powerful energy call for me. So I gave it the name Aqua." I explain where I got it.

"So that beam of light came from you?" the girl with blonde hair ask me. I nod yes in response.

"Their call Monsuno Ichigo. What ever the reason you were chosen like the rest of us." the African-American said to me.

"The name sounds familiar." I reply.

"Anyway my name is Chase Suno! This is Bren. Jinja, Dax, and Beyal" Chase said.

"You're Chase Suno!?" I exclaim.

They all nod at me even Chase.

"Please to meet you and thanks for helping me!" I said thankfully.

After I explain about my life about being a mew, aliens, and the truce I didn't tell them about my parents died in the car crash. Chase and his friends explain what Monsuno are told me about STORM and Eclikps. When we done talking we got some sleep for the big day tomorrow they are going to take me to see Dr. Jeredy Suno Chase's dad. Luckily I came prepare I pack a sleeping bag. Right before I was going to sleep my pendent starts to glow that could only mean one thing…..something or someone was coming I was sensing something I also start to glow blue, Aqua was glowing too.

"What is this feeling?" I thought.

I got up and start walking out of the old house Chase and Beyal notice me walking outside so they follow me to see what was up. I was still walking to another old ruin. Chase and Beyal were confused why I would come. When I enter in the center of ruins I stop walking I broke out of trance in my left hand my mew pedant and in my right Aqua my Monsuno.

"Ichigo!" Chase shouts asking me as he and Beyal come running to me.

Beyal then ask me "Why are in these old ruins? STORM maybe here trying to capture you."

"Because I summon her here. Only a mew would sense me like she did a year ago when she and I fought." a mysterious said in the shadows.

"I it can't be….Deep Blue!?" I said weakly walking away. "I…I…I destroy you… you die!"

"That what you thought Mew Ichigo." Deep Blue said with and smile on his face.

Chase and Beyal got in front of me to protect me. Deep Blue look at them as he saw them holding Monsuno in their hands.

"Glowblade Launch!" Beyal shouts out as he throws is Monsuno to a hard object. Then he shouts out to us "Chase you take Ichigo and run to the others now!"

Before Chase can take hold of hand and run back to hideout Deep Blue release a huge amount of force to blast Beyal, Chase, Beyal's Monsuno, and I to the ground that amount of force would have cause an earthquake. I had to get up and fight him my wounds were still healing if I transform in my mew form I wounds would get worse. I try to walk to Chase and Beyal but Deep Blue gave me another great force to push me again the wall I scream in agony. Chase woke up from my scream his eyes widen when he saw me laying on ground.

"Now come with me…Mew Ichigo" Deep Blue said about to grab me and take me away. I thought I was about to be taken away but that when help came just in time.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" Mint shouts out as the arrow went to Deep Blue.

That's when I saw my friends running to me. Thank god they must have escape from STORM.

"Ichigo!" everyone shouts worry running to me.

Chase was already by my side seeing if I'm okay. Jinja, Bern, and Dax were running to us. Pai was using his powers to heal my wounds. Chase and his friends were confused who are they and why was this man calling himself Deep Blue after me?

Deep Blue was being outnumbered before he transports himself to his hideout he said these last words "Soon Mew Ichigo will be by my side and help me take over the world."

He disappear into the night I laying in his Chase's arms he carry back to the hideout he nearly fall carrying me Ryou took me and carry me instead Bern help Chase up and Dax help Beyal up and walk them to the hideout.

When we got back to the hideout Pai instruct them "Put Ichigo, Chase, and Beyal on a bed in the same room!"

They out Chase, Beyal, and I in the same room and brought in beds for Chase and Beyal. Pai began to heal Beyal and Chase's wound. After Pai healed our wounds everyone was starting to get confuse and start yelling at Ryou and the others.

"What's going on!?" Jinja yelling while grabbing Ryou's shirt shaking him hard.

"Maybe if you stop shaking him he'll explain" Taruto said calmly.

Jinja let go of Ryou and he starts explaining "My name Ryou this is Keiichiro, Taruto, and the one with the room with Ichigo and your friends is Pai there's Kisshu but he'll come a little later. These girls are Mint, Lettuce, Pudin, and Zakuro their mews like Ichigo. Ichigo was the first and the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew. A year ago she fought Deep Blue the man who attack Ichigo and the two other boys at the ruins. She nearly lost her life in that last battle against him."

By the time Pai was done he came out of the room looking tried. Everyone came running to him worry about us.

Bern asks him "Are they alright!?"

"Your friends Chase and Beyal their alright but Ichigo took the most damage who knows that she'll wake up or not." Pai explain our conditions to us.

"Wait a second Ichigo told us you were capture by STORM! How did you escape?!" Dax asks

"We were never capture Pai made copies of us to make it look like we were capture. We didn't want to tell Ichigo because she's been thought a lot." Mint explains Dax, Jinja, and Bern.

"What do you mean a lot?" Dax asks them.

"Seven months ago before we met you guys Ichigo's parents died in a car crash." Lettuce reply.

Everyone was shock about what happen to my parents. At that moment Chase and Beyal were starting to wake up but I was still sleeping. They went out the room and found everyone talking.

"How's Ichigo?" Chase asks.

So Pai explains to the Chase and Beyal to speed them up to speed. By the time Pai was done explaining to them Chase sat down on the chair shock.

"Why is he after Ichigo?" Chase asks worry.

"We're not sure but if we do find out we'll tell you" Kisshu said coming inside the room.

"Kisshu!" Taruto shouts out "How did you find us?!"

"Ryou gave me a tracking program to you all it's a good thing that you guys are in one spot. I heard happen to Ichigo she's in coma." Kisshu answer.

Chase then thought then he said "Maybe my dad can help."

"What do you mean?" Pudin ask him confuse.

"Maybe his dad can figure out why Ichigo is in coma." Zakuro explains the reason. Chase nods at her in correction.

"It's worth a shot. How do we get to him?" Keiichiro asks.

"Pai, Taruto and I can take you to him if one of can tell where his at we can teleport there. I'll take Ichigo, Chase, and five others."

We all agree to the plan and we got our things and teleport to where Chase's dad was at. Pai, Taruto, and Kisshu teleport everyone to the location where Dr. Jeredy Suno is at. Pai mind read Chase so it can be easier to find him. So after everyone got into their groups Pai, Taruto, and Kisshu teleport us to Dr. Jeredy Suno's location.

"Dad…you here?" Chase said walking into a room.

"Chase what are doing and what happen to you?" Dr. Suno asks him.

"Beyal and I are fine but it's a friend can you find out why she's in coma?" Chase asks him.

Kisshu came into the room holding me in his arm still asleep. Dr. Suno eyes widen and immediately took me off of Kisshu's arms and lay me down on a table and began scanning me. Chase was confuse he never saw his dad like this to a friend.

"I can't believe it how much you grown Ichigo." Dr. Suno mummer.

"Dr. Suno do you know Ichigo?" Bern asks him while scanning me.

"I guess you should know the truth. Chase do you remember I told you about your childhood friend?" he asks his son.

"Yeah you told she died due to a heart attack. Wait do you mean that Ichigo is that girl I met when I was little!? When did this happen?!" Chase shouts out confuse.

Everyone's jaws drop of what Dr. Suno said about Ichigo. Dr. Suno nods at him for correction.

"It was when you were five I was meeting some family friends of mine. The Momomiya that's when you met Ichigo she's four at the time. You and Ichigo would play for hours but one day we had to stop because STORM was following me. So I explain to the Momomiya family when Ichigo wasn't around. We decided in order to protect you and Ichigo I created a lied that Ichigo died from a heart attack and Ichigo's parents lied to her that we move away." Dr. Suno explains to us, "Anyway the reason Ichigo is in coma is because it's the last defense for her. Like when a country is attack their last defense is going into war. So her brain is telling her to go into coma we just have to wake her up somehow. "

"Pai doesn't it remind you when we put Ichigo in sleep and trap the rest of mews in her dream world?" Taruto asks Pai.

"Yes…maybe Kisshu should try waking her up because when we trap the mews in her dream world. When we nearly destroy the mews in her dream world Kisshu woke her because of strong feelings for Ichigo." Pai said to everyone.

"What if it doesn't work? I mean that was a year ago I'm sure not that will work again." Kisshu said.

While everyone talking about how to wake me from the coma Bern came up an idea "What if we enter into her conscience and show her there's nothing to fear."

"That could work Pai knows about how to that Ichigo done it before to wake up Ryou from his coma." Lettuce reply.

"But one question who will wake up Ichigo? It will have to her someone who she knows so I choose Chase" Mint said looking at Chase.

They agree that Chase would go in my conscience and help me wake up. Dr. Suno place in a chair while Chase lies in the other chair Pai came back with the supplies he needs for the plan. He takes out a type of liquid in a bottle put it in the bottle put some of the liquid and gave an equal to Chase and me. Then Pai put his hand on Chase's forehead and put him to sleep. Pai exit the room and came into the room with a two-way mirror connect to room Chase and me are in.

"Now what do you do?" Pudin ask frighten.

"We wait don't worry Pudin Chase will wake up Ichigo." Jinja said cheering up Pudin.

Meanwhile Chase was in my conscience looking for me. He saw the house that I lived in and where he use to play with me. He walks to house open the door and walks inside he sees me when I was four playing with ball by myself with no one else. Chase walks to me bends down to my height.

"Hi do you what play with me?!" I said cheerfully.

"Ichigo it's time to wake up come with me okay we'll play outside okay?" Chase said kindly.

"Okay" I happily said to him.

He picks me up and takes me outside. That's when we saw him Deep Blue walking to me and Chase. Chase pulls me closely I was getting scared.

"Mew Ichigo come with me." Deep Blue said holding out his hand to me.

Deep Blue sees Chase he releases an energy ball at him. He dodges got a few scratches on his face. In the real world the scratches appear on him. Everyone was confused about what was going in there.

He moves fast and puts me down and told me "Stay here and don't come out we'll play but I have to take of this guy okay?"

I think for a while then said smiling "Okay!"

He smile at and walks away to face Deep Blue. He looks at him and out his fist and goes running at him punching him in the face. Deep Blue smiles gets up and puts fist and starts punching him he dodges each punch but then Deep blue hits him in the stomach. Chase walks away weakly and clenching on his stomach. Deep Blue walks forward to Chase with a sword in his hand. About the lunge the sword to his stomach but another force stops his attack. The force was me my eyes turn to light blue cat eyes an energy ball form around me and throw it at Deep Blue and flies him over thought the wall and hit the next wall outside.

"Deep Blue you leave Chase alone!" I said angrily I wasn't a four-year old anymore I was back to my normal age.

I make an energy ball and send him out of my conscience. I run to Chase to help him up he looks me and sees me back to normal. We got up and walk out of my conscience back to real world. Chase was starting to wake up everyone came running in the room. I was starting to wake up I open my eyes I found my eyes still light blue cat eyes. I focus and they turn back to normal. I sat up and Lettuce runs hugging me along with Pudin.

"Ichigo you okay!" Lettuce said happily leaking tears like Pudin.

"Guys it's time you know I shouldn't have told you instead of keeping it a secret." I said crying out tears.

I hold out my hand and my eyes turn back to the light blue cat eyes an energy ball form around my hand. Everyone was shock from my secret Ryou got mad the most and pull out his knife and runs to me about to stab me. Dax and Beyal got hold of him while Jinja took the knife from Ryou.

"You murder!" Ryou shouts out at me.

"My twin brother is the murder not me Ryou. To answer your question you should already know Chase since you saw him." I explain calmly.

"You mean….Deep Blue is your twin brother!?" Chase shouts out.

Their eyes widen from what I told them. Ryou manage to break free runs to me choking me. Ryou was still chokes me Keiichiro, Pai, Kisshu, Dax, Beyal, Dr. Suno, Bern, and Chase was trying to break me free. I couldn't breath I was almost out of breath then Pai got some sedative out shot Ryou with it. Ryou's grip became loose and when his hand let go of my throat I start breathing hard.

Dr. Suno came back with oxygen tank and mask he put the mask in front of me and told me "Use this and breathe slowly until you can catch you breath you explain more about you twin brother."

"But what about Ryou he probably attack me again." I said as I start coughing hard again.

Chase force me to put the oxygen mask back on me then said "We'll just have to lock up so he doesn't attack you again."

"How about we eat but I could use some help in kitchen" Dr. Suno said

"I'll help Dr. Suno Pai you stay in case Ichigo's condition changes okay. Jinja, Beyal, Lettuce, and Kisshu would like to help too." Keiichiro offer

"Sure!" Jinja, Beyal, Lettuce, and Kisshu said in unison

"But first we better lock Ryou up." Kisshu suggest.

"I know a place follow me" Dr. Suno said as Keiichiro picks up Ryou take him to a room where he can't escape to attack me.

When they left the room I got out a notebook and wrote "My twin brother's name isn't really Deep Blue. His real name is Fukai"

"So why is he doing this?" Chase asks me

I wrote "He and I were separated when we were babies so we didn't see other. I found an old birth document that said birth of Fukai Momomiya. On the night before my parents died they told me the truth about my twin brother. He's doing it for ravage since we're both part cyclone and we humans took away their planet."

"Even though you're not human you're still Ichigo and I'm glad!" Chase said cheerfully.

I smile at him but then I sense he notice that something was wrong. Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto sense also something like I just did.

Kisshu and Taruto hurry in the room. Kisshu asks worry "Do you sense that!?"

Pai, Taruto, and I nod in response. We hear explosive outside we were just about the go outside when Pai command us "Chase keep Ichigo inside no matter what!"

"Okay come on Ichigo there a room that's safe for us to hide!" Chase guiding me to the safe room.

Meanwhile with Ryou the wall bust open and came in a Deep Blue Ryou got up from the chair in the room and bow down to him. Deep Blue smile at him create an energy ball and turn Ryou into ashes.

"It's what you get for nearly killing my twin sister." Deep Blue said with a creepy smile on his face. "Why are you sister? Oh there you are."

Chase and I were in the safe room everyone else was fighting without me. I was starting to worry about who there were fighting I'm hoping it wasn't Deep….I mean Fukai. While I traveling before I meet everyone someone told me about a legend. There was a girl with powers that weren't from this world. The girl had a twin brother but he turn evil when he was bite by a creature of darkness. She had to destroy her twin brother. Sadly, she had to sacrifice herself in order to protect her world. But she didn't die she was save by a man but that's all I could remember.

"Ichigo are you okay?" Chase asks me worry.

I could talk again since I was breathing normal and I respond "Yeah I'm just hoping that their not fighting Fukai."

Then the door bust open and made Chase and I hit the wall it was Fukai. I was now scared and hoping I would wake up from this nightmare.

He held out his hand and said to me "Come with me Ichigo."

Chase got in front of me and said "She's not going anywhere I'll protect her with my life because….I….I….I love her!" Chase shouts blushing.

I blushing bring my name to shame. I got in front of Chase and said "Fukai we don't have to fight like our ancestors did 100 years ago. I can help you please you don't need to take over the world. Think what would mom and dad do and say if they were still alive. "

"What do you mean still alive?" Fukai ask staring at the floor.

"Mom and dad died in a car crash a few months." I explain to Fukai.

Fukai back away in little from I walk forward but he release a great amount force and send me flying to the but thankfully Chase caught me before I do any other damage to myself. Fukai disappear after that I got up and ran since we're twins we can sense each other. I know where he's going I was hoping that I don't run in anybody. Chase was running after trying to stop me from getting myself from getting kill

"Where are you going!?" Chase yells at me grabbing my hand

"Going after Fukai I have to it's what my ancestors did 100 years ago" I reply.

Chase let's go of hand and then tells me "Then I'm going with you two is better than one!"

I smile at him then Chase lean closer to me until his lips touch mine. That was when I realize that I'm in love Chase. We broke the kiss that when we start to glow blue the same color like mew aqua. The mew and the aliens sense this energy. Two beams of blue light shot up to sky for ten seconds.

"What's going on?" I ask myself.

Chase and I disappear after that when the light disappear. Everyone rush to the safe room to see if Chase and I are okay but when they got there we were gone.

"Where are they!?" Dr. Suno said yelling worry.

"Those two beams of blue light do you think the two beams of light transport Chase and Ichigo somewhere we don't know?" Beyal said as he explains his theory.

"Could be possible I'll check the tracking so that way we can track Ichigo to see where they were taken to." Keiichiro suggest.

Keiichiro open his computer and was shock his eyes widen and said "I can't find her it's like they not in this world anymore."

"Could I try something mister Keiichiro?" Bern ask him

"Sure finding Ichigo is important hoping she and Chase didn't go far" Keiichiro answer.

Bern took the computer and starts to type trying to find us. Then after a 30 minutes Bern found us.

"Found them they here!" Bern said happily

Everyone cheer and notice something about the location we. Jinja was the first to notice.

"Hey guys isn't that the same location that where Deep Blue attack Chase, Beyal, and Ichigo?" Jinja ask them.

"Yes it but why there?" Beyal answers confuse.

They weren't sure but they know one thing they going to that location to see if we're there or not. At the ruins we were transported to I was starting to wake up Chase was already awake we're in one of the caves at the ruins.

"What happen Chase?" I whisper.

"Shhhh don't make a sound Ichigo." Chase whispers back covering my mouth.

My eyes widen in fear when we saw a dragon walking around the ruins looking for something. I stood up and walk to dragon Chase thought that I was crazy walking to the dragon he stood up and walk fast to catch up with me.

We step out one of caves in ruins and I ask the dragon concern "What's the matter sir?"

The dragons look at us and reply "It's been a while since humans came here ever the battle of twins."

"The battle of the Twins what the krag is that?" Chase ask curiously

After I explain to Chase the legend he was shock that it might happen again but he's relive that I would be save but we didn't know who would save. Then we heard a loud boom and ran into the cave and dragon got in of the cave guarding us from who was coming here.

"Where is Ichigo dragon!?" Fukai said yelling at the dragon.

"Haven't seen any human here they probably left the ruins to go back to their friends." Dragon answers calmly.

"Come on Ichigo these cave connect and we might find a way out of ruins" Chase said beginning to walk. "Ichigo?"

I look up at Chase walk out of cave to face Fukai and out an end to this madness also turning him back to normal. Chase knows that I won't change my mind so turn around and follow me out of the cave we were in. Fukai saw us coming out of cave.

"Ichigo have made up your mind to join?" Fukai said looking at me.

"No I won't I will change you to normal and putting an end to forever." I reply softly.

Fukai was getting mad that I won't join him. Then he notice Chase was here also with me Fukai thinks that getting rid of Chase then I would join him but I won't join him even if he is my twin brother.

"Fine then lets battle sister if you win we'll end this and I'll let you help me turn back to normal. But if I win you will join and be by my side and help me take over the world. Deal?" Fukai said explain the deal.

I thought about it for a while and then reply "Deal."

Chase was shock that would agree to that kind of deal but he said "Hold it I just have one condition I'll battle you also with Ichigo!"

Fukai looks at him and says "Okay I love a good challenge!"

I reach out my hand and made a sword appear and hand it to Chase. I transform in Mew Ichigo and summon my Strawberry Bell but my Strawberry Bell instead turns into Strawberry Blade. Chase and I got our weapons ready went running to Fukai. Meanwhile everyone was running to the old ruins where Chase and I were at hoping it wasn't too late.

"You can't beat me! I'll beat you and Ichigo will join me!" Fukai said laughing.

"Fukai think about it we can start over like a family we can live on earth once all of this is over we just have to stop this madness so…..Please do it for mom and dad!" I said yelling at him crying.

"Ichigo she's trying to end this without killing her brother." Chase though concern

"Mother…Father….AAAAAAAAAAAHHH" Fukai scream while his head was hurting. "Get out of my head leave me be I never wanted this I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Fukai!" I scream running to him.

Then he points the sword at his chest then he stab himself to protect me and everyone on earth. My eyes widen from what Fukai did. Fukai lies on the ground and a shadow comes out of his body and disappears into the center of the ruin lock away forever.

"Fukai please still be alive! Please you're the only family I got!" I said crying

That's when I start to glow blue and my Monsuno comes out of its capsule on its own. It was a blue wildcat that has blue crystals on its back. The wildcat came walking to me shirking down to the size of a normal wildcat. Aqua put her paw on Fukai's chest and heals him. After Aqua heals him Aqua take her paw off goes back inside the capsule. Then Mew Aqua came out of the ground I lay Fukai down walking to the mew aqua and reach out my hand grab it and release it across the sky on earth. Everyone sees the blue light in the sky and starts to run to the ruins. Ryou was whole again and wakes up and sees the lights in the sky. After the lights disappear I passed out Chase runs to me but the dragon roars out of control and smashing the walls and some falling to me Chase runs to me and gets on top of me protecting me from the fall rumble. When the dragon's rampage was done it disappear.

"Ichigo…Chase where are you!?" Dax yelling looking for us

*Gasp* "Look over there!" Jinja shout looking at the moving boulders

Chase moving the heavy boulders helping me up to my feet. Everyone runs us helping Chase and I out of rumble. After everyone help us out of the rumble Fukai was starting to wake up and Dax and everyone else got into their protective stance.

"Stop it's alright he back to normal the thing that was controlling him it no longer inside of him. Ichigo heal his wounds also." Chase said looking at Fukai.

I let go of Chase and walk to Fukai bend down and hug him while crying. Then I said something that touches his heart "Its okay you can have a normal life now mom and dad would be proud of us."

"Ichigo!" Fukai shouts out while crying on my shoulder.

"It's finally over…the battle of the twins is over." Chase said

"Wait what do mean battle of the twins!" Bern ask worry

"Maybe I should explain to everyone." I said but it wasn't ready me.

"Ichigo? Are you okay?" Mint ask me

"That's not Ichigo" Beyal said to mint

"Are you saying Ichigo in process by a ghost!?" Dax shouts out.

"No I'm only using her body to commutate to you and tell you a story." the spirit said

She wave her hand the circle under us starts to glow everyone by the time Ryou got there he jump and got in the circle in time before everyone disappear.

"Ryou what are you doing here I thought you were kill?!" Kisshu ask yelling

"He was but when Ichigo release the mew aqua it must have brought you back to life. Now look below you…..Chase…..Dr. Suno you should remember this place."

"Dad that's where Ichigo use to live!" Chase exclaim.

"Your right Chase!" Dr Suno said agreeing.

"Come on Chase bet you can't catch me! Hahahah!" younger Ichigo shouts out

"Oh yes I can get back here Ichigo" younger Chase said

"As you know already Chase and Ichigo were already friends when they were little. Chase and Ichigo already share a strong bond so that means that they shouldn't be separated. Now next Ryou you should know because this was day your parents died in a house fire. I can tell that Fukai feels sorry already for killing kind people although he's glad that you're still alive." the spirit explains

After the spirit was done explain everything we went back to our world back in the ruins. Everyone saw shock after what the spirit explain. After the spirit was done explain the story it left my body and eyes were back to normal. I look around confuse and look at Chase smile run towards him and kiss him. Everyone jaws drop from what I did. Jinja and the girl came running to me asking me when this happen while the boys run to Chase doing the same.

**Two Years Later**

When Chase defected STORM and Eclikps we went back to a normal life. Chase and I got married and had three children we name them Sakura, Saya, and Leo. Mint and Ryou got married after us and had a child and name him Yue. Next was Lettuce and Pai they had triplets and named them Ren, Akane, and Lin. After Lettuce and Pai was Pudin and Taruto they have one child and name her Yuki. Then is Zakuro and Keiichiro they have two children and name them Sora and Yami. Kisshu married a girl name Miku and had a child name Hikari. Fukai and Jinja got married and had a girl and name her Rin. As for the rest of Core-Tech they went on with their lives but are living in Tokyo now near us. For the future of earth the new generation will protect earth in our place and they'll be ready to defend earth like we did two years ago.


End file.
